


What Counts As Writing?

by RestlessCancer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a question of what does and does not count as writing, which is defined from my perspective in this piece. There are numerous examples of what fits my perception of writing woven throughout, followed by a discussion of the writing a bibliography of the sources referenced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: Writing Defined

Writing is a broad concept that many have attempted to define for as long as writing has existed. Dictionary.com defines writing as "that which is [written](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/written); characters or matter [written](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/written) with a pen or the like." I tend to agree with this definition, but also have pushed to clarify it, such as what counts as "matter"? I have attempted to define "matter" as it applies to writing. Perhaps my views of what count as writing are rather liberal, but at this point in time, I find being liberal with such things is necessary. Therefore, what I perceive as writing is as follows: books, poetry, lectures, visual art that clearly tells a story or clarifies a writing, certain cartoons, music that involves lyrics, plays, roleplay activities, comic books, journalism writings, blogs, instant messages, diaries, and fan fiction, to name some of those that I encounter almost regularly. What seems to clearly fall outside of the realm of writing are things such as culinary arts, instrumentals, dance, and interior design. The question often raised upon making such declarations is, "Why?" The answer for this particular topic is that the given examples of writing fit the traditional definition or serve to clarify those that fit those specifications. Writing is not easy to define, its borders are fluid, but there are clear examples of writing, like poetry and novels, and those that aren't, like instrumental music and texting. These boundaries that will be discussed as the definition and examples of writing come from what students in middle school through graduate school in college perceive as writing when asked, such as in the context of an English teacher making the inquiry.


	2. Writing Defined Through Studies and Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this section, I will discuss articles found in Writing About Writing: A College Reader. I analyze the findings of each and relate it back to the definition of writing that was established in the introduction.

In "Writing, Technology, and Teens: Summary of Findings", a common debate arises a form of communication that is written, but not always considered writing. Instant messaging is the 'hot button' issue when it comes to the discussion of what counts as writing. In this particular article, those who participated in the study did not recognize instant messaging as a legitimate form of writing since it uses abbreviations, text slang, and improper or lack of punctuation. This argument is valid, but there is need to look at the form in every possible light. From my perspective, it counts as writing because there is still a clear communication of ideas. I also look at the fact that any language that isn't English, tends to repurpose pre-existing words for different meanings and have somewhat of their own kind of shorthand, so to speak. For example, German has a subtle but distinct difference between their spoken language and their written because communicating in different forms means different things can be added or removed. Given that idea, who's to say that instant messaging can't be considered writing when it's almost like a foreign language?

Even though perspective can show instant messaging to be a form of writing, many still argue that it isn't and actually damages one's ability to use traditional, formal writing practices. However, Naomi S. Baron's study found the opposite to be true. In her article, "Instant Messaging and the Future of Language", there is evidence that high school graduates "naturally shed some of their adolescent linguistic ways in favor of more formal writing conventions...they learned in high school" (Baron, 722). Baron also makes an excellent observation when she stated, "It is hardly surprising to find many of them experimenting with a new linguistic medium (such as IM) to complement the identity construction they achieve through speech, clothing, or hair style" (721). Basically, Naomi Baron argues that the practices exercised in instant messaging aren't a threat to tradition and formality in writing, but rather serve as a phase in writing where teens experiment with language, which is what writing is all about. Another excellent point she makes is that social media gives users a kind of empowerment and control like no other, which is especially appealing to teens playing with who they are and how they express themselves. This, at least in my view, also suggests that instant messaging does count as writing because, for example, fiction, which is a recognized form of writing, gives a similar type of empowerment and control since anything can happen and exist. 

On the note of happenings, Marissa Penzato opens the door to what students actually write and the connection to their academic writing in her article, "Fanfiction, Poetry, Blogs, And Journals: A Case Study of the Connection Between Extracirricular and Academic Writings." First of all, the name says it all. These formats of writing are the epitome of what writing is all about, experimentation, creativity, relateability, and more. Writing does involve structure, but that doesn't mean there is one structure for all writings no matter what they are, the same with grammar, syntax and diction. This article also proves that there is a formula of what appeals to students. Penzato takes the following quotes from Wardle on what engages student writers: "some autonomy/freedom while being given the necessary structure to help them succeed" (appears on 669) and "assignment relates in some way to the students' interests/future (appears on 670). These are a couple of the things that appeal to students and fit the ultimate ideal of writing. 

In "Revisualizing Composition", 


	3. First Mode: Visual Art That Tells a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this section I analyze multiple visual art images and discuss how they counts as writing.

 This work tells a story, though not obvious. Most who look at images such as this simply see a beautifully done piece, but it's more than that. There is a woman who looks somewhat sad and contemplative. Judging by the clothing and accessories, one can assume a society like Egypt's in its earliest times. I find this to count as writing because of the story it can tell. Most writing pieces are not completely straight forward and neither is visual art, both force some creativity on the viewer's mind. I chose this piece because Egyptian life has always fascinated me and the garb suggests that Egyptian way.

 

 

 

 

 This painting also suggests a story that likely took place in 19th century England. The freeze-frame of the action scene portrayed above tells a story. If you look at the way the child is grasping at his mother's dress, it suggests that he is either alarmed by the appearance of the man in front of them or is afraid of the man himself. The man looks as though he is chastising the child or perhaps has never met the child before and is unsuccessfully introducing himself. I chose this painting because it also intrigues, similarly because I found myself trying to piece together what was happening in the scene and therefore a story arises, just like the way that seeing or experiencing certain things can inspire someone to write about what they saw or experienced.

 

 

 

 

 

 This portrait strikes me as interesting because the woman resembles the character Meg from Hercules and seems to portray some of the mythology related to the Greek Gods and Goddesses. The woman is clearly in a temple, through which the viewer can recognize the starry sky with temples depicted in addition to an angry Greek God. It is the clothing, architecture, and the focus on the starry skies that suggests Greek mythology at play. I have always loved mythology and fantasy of every kind and the stories they have to tell, which is why I chose this piece. If this were placed with a text that had something to do with Greek culture or mythology, it would very quickly serve to literally illustrate ideas in the text.

 

 

 

 

 This painting is only a segment of a portrait of a woman. I count this as writing because it also tells a story and would serve to help a reader understand the text on another level. The story that comes to mind is that she could be in a concentration camp in a gas chamber or perhaps she's just got out of the tub after a stressful day, or maybe- and yes, some may deem this explicit- is in the process of or just cooling off after sex with with her lover, whether that person be male or female, a date or a monogamous partner. The intrigue is in not knowing and having room to make up your own story. I would go so far as to say that if a piece of art can inspire a story, it must count as writing itself because the writing was hidden in the image waiting for someone to write the words.

 

 

 

 

 

 As for this, I simply enjoy the complexity of creating such art in such a temperamental medium. The other thing is that it still inspires a story. Who would make this? Why? Where would this person live that they would use those patterns and designs? It lies in the questions and the answers you create as to whether it can be a form of writing. Again, I believe if it can inspire a story, it can be a type of writing itself.

 

 

 


	4. Second Mode: Books, Novels, and Short Stories (Including Flash Fiction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I provide excerpts from writings that I analyze to show how they count as writing.

Books and short stories have always counted as writing. Writing practically began in books once we created words in place of pictographs and hieroglyphics. As examples of writing in this mode, I am using my own flash fiction piece, "The Art of Falling Apart", and Patricia McCormick's book  _Cut._  My piece counts as writing because it follows many of the traditional rules and structures while telling its story. "The Art of Falling Apart" shows a scene where the main character is dealing with the death anniversary of his older brother while trying to manage and the pieces of his family's life back together as his biological father tears them all apart with his pessimism and resentment, in addition to the physical abuse he is all too willing to give.

It's all there. The plot, the words, the images the words conjure, and that comprehensive flow that makes writing an art. The same things can be found in Patricia McCormick's book,  _Cut._ In her book, she writes about the experience of a teen girl named Cali as she goes through the nightmarish relief of self-harm in a psychiatric facility. The typical grammar, syntax, and formatting rules are all there and enhancing the plot strung in carefully chosen words. 

I chose these two pieces as examples because they are two of my favorite stories that break some rules, but for the most part show what writing really is. An appeal to emotion, intrigue, and records. Records are what writing is all about, having things captured forever to share with anyone adventurous enough to stumble into their midst. 


	5. Third Mode: Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, I use poems to analyze and prove their place as a form of writing.

Poetry is traditional writing in a brief format. It expresses emotion, tells a story, and contains several of the formatting and structural rules and guidelines of writing. It has been proven that in the earliest times, poetry became a very common and prominently recognized form of writing, especially when men would seek to find a way to win a woman's heart. Poetry can be anything from a short story in a short form to a simple note of appreciation with a rhyme scheme. In this section, I will use my own narrative poem to explain how poetry is writing-aside from the obvious. My poem is entitled "Ma Force Da Vie Mon Amour" and it chronicles the story of a woman named Scarlett in the age of the Scarlet fever's rising. Her husband tells the story after her death about how she came to perish from Scarlet Fever and his personal ache and longing for her as he looks at their daughter, Ruby, who is a practically a clone of her mother. In this, I utilize several writing strategies that include, end rhyme, alliteration, allusions, and use of French to add to the beautiful and romantic note of the poem in addition to vivid imagery. Many of these features are found in any writing, namely allusions and imagery as the most common. 

Another poem of mine that actually has been published online and in a collection of works through a used book store is "Where I May Dwell." This poem tells of my thoughts and memories on the passing of my older sister, Samantha, and what it has been like since her passing and my own time of struggling with suicidal thoughts and my willingness to go through with them. It also follows many of the similar techniques used in "Ma Force De Vie, Mon Amour" and also follows the rules and guidelines, to extent of course since I chose to break with tradition for a purpose in some places. People will find that many poems, not matter how un-traditional they may seem, actually are writing because there are certain things they don't leave out that follow tradition.

 


	6. Fourth Mode: Lyrics (Sometimes Referred to as Musical Poetry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section gives examples of writing and explanations of the place of lyrics.

Lyrics as a form of writing require very little explanation. Lyrics are essentially poetry, clearly a form of writing, set to or combined with music. My personal favorites are by Switchfoot, Hawthorne Heights, Pierce the Veil, Falling in Reverse, and Mumford and Sons. Switchfoot is primarily an alternative religious group and many of their songs have something to do with personal choices, acting according to God, finding God, and comparing and contrasting today's society/world to the one intended by God and described in the Bible. Hawthorne Heights is also an alternative group though they also dabble in pop and punk and their songs typically cover the difficulties people deal with  as they go through life, like in "Four White Walls" where the song is about feeling closed in and not knowing what to do because the speaker has tried practically everything already. Pierce the Veil is an alternative punk group that typically deals with deeper issues talked about through stories as well as dealing with a lot of relationship concepts. Falling In Reverse is an alternative punk group that crosses into screamo and grunge music and has lyrics that are often centered on dysfunctional life situations and getting over them. Mumford and Sons is quite similar to Switchfoot, but with more of a folk sound and style to it. I chose these bands because I love their lyrics and in combination with the music that is set to it, it sends chills down my spine. they have so much emotion and they achieve, for me anyway, what good writing usually does in all its formulaic tradition.


	7. Fifth Mode: Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section is dedicated to examples of plays that have a place as a form of writing.

Though plays were originally intended to be watched and not read, I have found a great joy in reading the plays in their written format. As I have built up throughout this work, there are many features that one can find in pieces that count as writing. Among those are proper grammar, syntax, diction, the written story, and a full plot. The act of writing out the plays has created the record that we so desire so that we can always relive the experience and allow future generations to study and enjoy as we have. Plays count as writing primarily as a script because they have many of those features I have listed.

An example of a play with a script is Henrik Ibsen's "A Doll's House." This play follows the story of Nora and her family as she comes to realize that she has been allowing herself to be used like a doll and exist in a world that would be dreamed up by a little girl with a happy fairy tale concept of what life should be. I chose this example because I love the plot and am intrigued by various allusions placed throughout the piece, like the tarantella, a dance that was conceived after seeing the reaction a woman has to a bite from a tarantula.


	8. Sixth Mode: Journalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journalism is and isn't always considered a form of writing given that it doesn't follow a lengthier, single style format. Here, I will explain how this works and why it is in fact a form of writing- aside from the fact that it's written down.

For this section's example, I will use the article I wrote for my Junior year Journalism class. The article is titled "When Wonderland Fades: Finding Your Way Back From Anxiety and Stage Fright." In this, I discuss both anxiety and stage fright. I define both and then go on to give my own research on what can be done to manage the two, whether someone has one or both. I also make a point of drawing a parallel between anxiety and stage fright to help those who don't understand anxiety what it's like. There is a fun twist to the article as well since I chose to use references to  _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll.

I have found this to be a form of writing because it also conforms to the the traditional requirements and format of writing. It also has its own kind of plot and structure because, as mentioned earlier, there is not a single universal plot and structure that all things considered writing must conform to.


	9. Works Cited

Works Cited

Lenhart, Amanda, Aaron Smith, Alexandra R. Macgill, and Sousan Arafeh. "Writing, Technology, and Teens: Summary of Findings."  _Writing about Writing: A College Reader_. Comp. Elizabeth A. Wardle and Doug Downs. 2nd ed. Boston: Bedford/St. Martins, 2011. 711-17. Print.

 

Baron, Naomi S. "Instant Messaging and the Future of Language."  _Writing about Writing: A College Reader_. Comp. Elizabeth A. Wardle and Doug Downs. 2nd ed. Boston: Bedford/St. Martins, 2011. 720-22. Print.

 

Grabill, Jeff, William Hart-Davidson, Stacey Pigg, Michael Mcleod, Paul Curran, Jessie Moore, Paula Rosinski, Tim Peeples, Suzanne Rumsey, Martine C. Rife, Robyn Tasaka, Dundee Lackey, and Beth Brunk-Chavez. "Revisualizing Composition: Mapping the Writing Lives of First Year College Students."  _Writing about Writing: A College Reader_. Comp. Elizabeth A. Wardle and Doug Downs. 2nd ed. Boston: Bedford/St. Martins, 2011. 725-37. Print.

 

Cullington, Michaela. "Texting and Writing."  _Writing about Writing: A College Reader_. Comp. Elizabeth A. Wardle and Doug Downs. 2nd ed. Boston: Bedford/St. Martins, 2011. 775-81. Print.

 

Penzato, Marissa. "Fanfiction, Poetry, Blogs, And Journals: A Case Study of the Connection Between Extracirricular and Academic Writings."  _Writing about Writing: A College Reader_. Comp. Elizabeth A. Wardle and Doug Downs. 2nd ed. Boston: Bedford/St. Martins, 2011. 653-71. Print.


End file.
